


A Mother Always Knows

by Ranchel



Series: What's Left Unsaid [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bendemption, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Leia Organa has no chill, Major Embarrasment, Post-TLJ, Secret Relationship, Soft Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranchel/pseuds/Ranchel
Summary: Kylo's first conversation with his mother after years of separation doesn't go as expected, much to his and Rey's mortification.





	A Mother Always Knows

**Author's Note:**

> or The One Where Everyone's Talking About Sex But Don't Mention It Once
> 
> (The product of a Game of Thrones reference and sleep deprivation)

"How?"

   
"Very gently" Kylo answered without looking up, the corner of his bruised lips quirking up involuntarily.

  
"That is not what I meant" Leia stepped closer to the bed in which her son rested.

 

The machines that had been monitoring the former Supreme Leader's miraculous recovery for the past days were now silent, the weight of a hundred unsaid words hanging between them.

  
"I'd never have imagined our first conversation after seven years of me staining the good name of the family would be about how I corrupted the Resistance's Jedi." he finally put the holopad he'd been reading on the side table, looking directly at his mother's collected expression "Actually now that I've said that out loud, it sounds just about right."

  
"Ben" Leia sighed tiredly.

  
Her hand tightened around her cane, a close companion since the incident aboard the _Raddus_ , and Kylo felt his throat tighten as an unpleasant but familiar burning set below his eyes as tears gathered there. He looked up startled when his mother's hand enveloped his own.

  
"You want to talk, let's talk."

  
"The things I've done, I'm..." he turned away, curling his lips under his teeth in an attempt to regain control over his emotions. Leia tenderly caressed his cheek, catching a lonely tear. "But I love her, mother" he muttered.

  
"I know."

  
The moment was disrupted when an exited Rey entered the room, quickly closing the door behind her.

  
"I hope you don't mind I... Oh, General," Leia quirked an eyebrow while Rey looked at her like a child caught stealing cookies "I... um... Doctor Thaxton told me to, em, check."

  
"She knows" she looked at him startled, her tan skin rapidly turning crimson.

  
"General, I can explain" Leia raised a hand cutting what was sure to be an awkward round of babbling.

  
"A conversation for another time, dear," she made her way to the door, gently laying her hand on Rey's arm when she reached her "and you may as well call me Leia now that I am to be your mother-in-law."

  
"Mother," Kylo said warningly, a tint of desperation in his voice.

  
"Remember not to put to much pressure on his left leg," she said over her shoulder before closing the door.

  
Kylo sighed heavily rubbing the bridge of his nose and lying once again on the bed. When he opened his eyes Rey had apparently overcome her initial shock and was approaching him with what looked like a small potted plant and a pile of books between her hands.

  
"So, aside from this brief humiliating moment that no one needs to know about, how was your day?" she took her time arranging the objects upon the nearby table before turning around to look at him with a radiant smile.

  
"Pretty good, actually. You're here and I think my 'caretaker' has stopped spitting on my food."

  
Kylo couldn't help but smile when she laughed, covering her mouth with her hand in a gesture that, besides bitting the tip of her finger when in deep concentration, was becoming one of his favourites. Craving for contact he caught her hand in his without taking his eyes off her. Almost immediately he felt Rey's fingers entwine with his own.

  
"Do you regret it?" she frowned, her confusion reaching him through their bond "You know the..." Kylo made a vague indication with his free hand.

  
Rey's smile banished, her eyes turning sad all of a sudden and he hated himself for letting his insecurities get in the way of her joyfulness.

  
"I saw you plummetting thousands of feet from the sky," she murmured "I dragged your unconscious body across a battlefield while your blood left a trail behind us... I love you Ben, and I've been sitting here for days thinking I might never be able to tell you. So I think I'm past caring what anyone has to say about us being... whatever this is." she rested her forehead against his and a peaceful silence settled between them.

  
"If you leave it to my mother we'll be married as soon as I leave this bed," he said wishing to lighten the mood again.

  
Kylo felt Rey's smile against his lips, _definitely way better than just seeing it_.


End file.
